Generally, this type of apparatus is widely known as an apparatus that forms an image such as a photograph of face and character information on a medium such as a plastic card. In this case, known are an apparatus configuration for directly forming an image on a recording medium and another apparatus configuration for forming an image on a transfer film and transferring the image to a recording medium.
In the case of the latter apparatus configuration, it is necessary to peel off the transfer film from the recording medium after transferring the image formed on the transfer film to the recording medium.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a printer in which a heat roller and platen nip and heat an intermediate transfer film and a card in the intermediate transfer printer as described above, and an image formed on the intermediate transfer film is transferred to the card.
In the apparatus of this Document 1, the intermediate transfer film transferred with the heat roller is wound in the direction orthogonal to the card transport direction after passing through a peeling member, and therefore, the card and intermediate transfer film are peeled off from each other in the position of the peeling member. Further, a transport roller is provided on the downstream side of the peeling member, and the card is transported to the downstream side.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an intermediate transfer printer as in Patent Document 1, and discloses a configuration in which a peeling actuation area of the peeling member is set while being offset to the card side from a transport surface obtained by joining the nip position of transport rollers and the nip position of the heat roller and platen.
According to this Document 2, when the card passes through the peeling actuation area, the peeling actuation area slightly presses a coat film, and it is thereby possible to reliably bond the coat film to the card. Further, the card from which the coat film is peeled off is nipped with the transport rollers on the downstream side, and is transported to the next processing section.